The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Peppermint’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Peppermint’ is the end product of a planned breeding program to create miniature Heuchera for small pots. This new cultivar originated from a cross between Heuchera K413-1, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as the seed parent, and Heuchera K388-4, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as, as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera K413-1, the new cultivar has leaves that are green rather than amber and pink rather than white.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera K388-4, the new cultivar has green leaves rather than red purple leaves.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Paris’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,881, the new cultivar has a much smaller habit, smaller flowers, and smaller darker green leaves.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. small, lightly veiled, deep green leaves,        2. very short flowering stems of pink flowers,        3. reblooming all spring, summer, and fall,        4. small, multi-crowned, low mounding habit, and        5. good vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.